The long term objective of this project is to develop and market a comprehensive collection of antibodies specific for cytochromes P45O. Availability of specific antibodies will greatly facilitate studies of polymorphisms, species and tissue distribution of drug metabolizing enzymes, and the role of individual enzymes in the metabolism of endogenous and xenobiotic chemicals. Widespread availability of specific antibodies will overcome current limitations, including: restricted access to antibodies, differences in specificity between preparations, and lack of specificity for many antibodies. The laboratory proposes to (a) acquire available form-specific monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies by licensing from academic laboratories where possible, and (b) to develop a series of anti-peptide antibodies and recombinant protein standards to the major P45O isoforms, and (c) to extensively characterize the specificity and reactivity of these antibodies in standard assays. The antibodies will then be made commercially available.